Lost
by criminalmindsfan7
Summary: JJ and Rossi get lost on the road in the middle of the night. They have nothing but eachother for company... and for heat, when the gas runs out...


Lost.

"Rossi, just admit it, you have no idea where we are." JJ shouted at the agent driving next to her.

"Well it's not my fault the GPS doesn't work." Rossi yelled back, with just as much volume.

"No, but it is your fault that we drove away, knowing the GPS isn't working." She spat. "Typical man. 'It will be okay, I know where we're going'." She mimicked, shooting daggers at the agent beside her.

"Fine." He shouted. "You were right. Is that what you needed to hear? Does it make you feel better?"

"No, it doesn't, Rossi!" JJ held back a shiver. "It's two o'clock in the morning, it's freezing cold, we have no cell reception, we're almost out of gas and I have been trapped in this SUV with you, driving around in the middle of nowhere for over 3 hours now." She got louder and louder with each point. "The fact that I knew this was going to happen, but trusted you anyway, does not make me feel better!"

"I'm sorry, okay." His voice softened. "I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you listen to me?" She asked, as she let out a violent shiver.

"Because I'm a 'Typical Man'." Rossi imitated JJ's voice this time, causing her lips to turn up momentarily, before she remembered she was still mad at him. "JJ, I'm sorry."

"I know." She offered him a small smile, knowing that the last thing they needed right now was to be at each other's necks. "But what are we going to do, Rossi?"

"I don't know." He sighed out. "Here are our options: we keep driving and hope we get back before the gas runs out; or we pull over, but keep the engine running for heat. If we go for option one, when the gas runs out we'll have no heat. If we go for option two, the gas will last longer, so the heat will be on for longer, but then we're fully relying on someone else to find us."

JJ thought about that for a moment, before letting out a long sigh. "Do you have any idea at all where we are?"

"Well…"

"Don't lie to me Rossi." She hissed through her teeth.

"No. I have no idea."

"Then I say we go for option two." She decided, looking to him for his approval. "It's been three hours, they'll be looking for us and we need the heat for as long as possible."

"Okay." Dave nodded in approval, pulling over at the side of the road, turning off the lights but leaving the engine running.

JJ shivered once again and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Here, take my jacket." Rossi started to take his jacket off, but she stopped him.

"No, I'm fine, honestly. I don't want you to be cold." She assured him.

"JJ, please take it." He pleaded with her. "You're shaking."

"No." As Dave tried to remove his jacket, JJ tried to hold it in place.

"JJ?" Dave took hold of her hands, attempting to push her away from him. "Jesus, your hands are freezing."

"Why do you sound shocked by that?" JJ asked, glaring up at the man who still held onto her hands. "And why are your hands so warm?"

"Because I'm hot stuff." He informed her, raising his eyebrows as he spoke.

JJ burst into laughter at his comment.

"You know, your laughter offends me." He told her, as she continued to chuckle beside him. "I don't think I want to give you my jacket anymore."

"Good, I told you, I don't want it."

"JJ…"

"I warmed up a bit laughing, make me laugh again." She ordered.

"Hey, I wasn't trying to make you laugh the first time." He prodded her in the side, earning a small squeal from the blonde, followed by a little giggle. "Oh, you're ticklish?"

"No." JJ screamed out as Dave poked her again, and then began to gently wiggle his fingers against the younger agent's stomach. "Dave… Please… Stop." She let out through her laughter, trying to push his hands away.

"But you asked me to make you laugh." He informed her matter-of-factly. "I'm only doing what you asked."

"Please… Stop." She pleaded.

"Fine." Dave stilled his fingers, grinning at her. "Be cold."

She smirked at that, before taking hold of his hand and lacing their fingers together.

The pair sat like that in silence for awhile, until JJ spoke. "Wanna play a game?"

"Sure." He said smiling. "Do you have scrabble?"

"Very Funny." She scoffed. "I don't mean that kind of game, something like I - Spy."

"Oh okay, let's see." He looked around outside. "I spy trees and… trees and over there err… trees."

"Nobody likes a sarcastic smart-ass, Rossi." She thought for a moment. "What about Truth or Dare?"

"With two people?"

"Fine, let's hear your brilliant ideas." JJ said, pulling her hand away from his and folding her arms under her chest.

"I don't have any brilliant ideas."

"No ideas. No opinion." She stated, bluntly.

"Please take my jacket." Dave said, after a short while spent in silence.

"No."

"Please. You're much colder than I am." He pleaded with her.

JJ shook her head. "I was stupid for not bringing a jacket. I'm not going to take yours."

"True." He agreed. "But I'm the one that was stupid for getting us lost."

JJ was about to argue again, when the engine cut out. "Oh no."

"Quick, shut all the heating vents." Dave ordered, closing the vents on his side of the car. "As soon as the engine cools down, they'll start blowing cold air into the car."

JJ did as he said, quickly as she could. "What now?"

"We get into the back of the car." He stated.

"What?" JJ raised her eyebrows at that. "That sounds like a typical man's line to get a girl into the back of the car with him for some action."

"Whatever you want to believe JJ, but I assure you, it will be a lot warmer in the back than in the front with the windscreen letting all the cold air in." He moved between the seats into the back, before leaning forward grinning at the blonde. "Besides, we already established, I am a typical man."

"Shut up and move over."

Rossi chuckled, moving aside so she could squeeze through the gap between the seats. While she did that, Rossi removed his jacket, shivering slightly as the chill hit him.

Once JJ had sat herself down, Dave placed his jacket over her.

"Rossi." The young blonde protested, throwing the item of clothing at him. "Put your jacket back on."

He sighed, staring over at his friend. "Please."

"No, isn't there a blanket under the seat?" JJ asked in a high-pitched voice, having a light bulb moment.

"You're a genius. I can't believe I didn't think of that, of course there will be." The older agent reached around under the seat, until he pulled out a large case and opened it up. "Flashlight, band aids, blanket." He said happily.

Rossi wrapped the large blanket around JJ, before putting his jacket back on.

"Hey." JJ called to him, as he rested his head back and closed his eyes. "This thing's massive, get under here."

"Who's trying to get some action now?" Rossi teased.

"Shut up and get your butt under this blanket now." The blonde ordered.

Dave chuckled again as he moved closer to the girl, pulling the blanket up and wrapping it around them both.

"Curse these damn seats, my ass is freezing." JJ moaned, pulling herself closer to Dave, resting her head on his chest as he wrapped an arm around her.

"I can help you with that." He responded, slowly dragging his hand down the length of her arm toward her ass.

"Don't even think about it." She warned. "Unless you want to lose some fingers."

He chuckled at that, stilling his fingers. "You could always sit on my lap."

"Ha. I don't think you could handle that, old man." The blonde let out a loud squeal as Rossi pulled the blanket off of her. "No, no, I'm sorry. Please give it back."

Rossi chuckled again as she tried to pull herself impossibly closer to him for heat.

"Dave please, I'm sorry." She yelled, trying to reach past him for the cover. "I'm sorry."

Dave shivered as the full force of the chill hit him, so he wrapped the blanket back around the two of them. He heard JJ sigh in relief as she relaxed, half on top of him.

"That was mean." She said, trying to snuggle closer into his warm chest.

"So was what you said." He replied with a small snicker, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "Besides, you're practically on my lap right now, and I think I'm handling it just fine."

"Yes you are." JJ agreed, smiling softly into his jacket.

"So, is it time for scrabble yet?" Dave asked.

JJ's hand slapped Dave's chest lightly, as she chuckled at his comment. "No, it's time for sleep."

"Okay."

The blonde closed her eyes, when she felt the lips of David Rossi pressed against the top of her head. She lifted her head to look up at him, although she couldn't see him well enough in the dark to make out his expression.

"JJ, I'm sorry." He apologized, loosening his grip of the female. "That was inappropriate."

_Guess it's now or never. _JJ thought to herself, before moving further onto the male profiler, so she was straddling him. "That wasn't inappropriate." She assured him. "But this is."

Rossi's eyes widened as the young blonde pressed her soft lips to his forcefully. He sighed into the kiss, as she brought her hands to his hair, pulling it slightly.

When JJ released the older agent's lips, she really wished she could see the look on his face.

"Now that was better than scrabble." Dave said, after a moment of silence.

"If you mention scrabble one more time, I am never going to kiss you again." JJ threatened, in the most serious voice she could manage.

Rossi chuckled, as he brought his hands down to her hips, leaning forward to press another kiss to her lips, which she gladly returned.

Dave groaned as JJ nipped lightly at his bottom lip, moaning louder as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Her tongue toyed with his; as his hands made their way down to cup her ass.

"Hey." JJ called out breaking the kiss. "I told you what was going to happen if you did that. Now you're going to lose some fingers."

"It was worth it." He responded smugly, squeezing her ass lightly, stealing another kiss from her.

JJ pulled the big blanket up over their heads to keep in the heat, as her tongue began to explore his mouth for a second time.

Dave didn't know how many kisses they shared in this position, but one thing he did know was that he would never get bored of this. He could kiss her all day, every day if she'd let him.

The pair finally fell asleep in each other's arms, neither caring anymore if anyone found them. Maybe being lost wasn't as bad as they thought.


End file.
